


Dead Men Don't Write Poetry

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: I do, though.Poems that are technically one meant for each Dead Men (except Valkyrie bc I'm tired)





	1. Crumble

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu at train-whistles-at-night (main) or midnight-hotel-manager (Anton Shudder to/ask blog on Tumblr!

What castle

What tower

Did you ever rule over?

What past with lies

And deceit?

Do you find yourself proud of it?

Or does it shatter

In your frail hands?

Did it crumble like your pride

Or stand tall like this body

You never wanted to keep?


	2. Russet

The world made you

Ugly

Rusted and old

I see wear and tear

And tiredness in your eyes

But still you stand

Tall

And strong

Like a statue from days of yore

A russet symbol

Of peace

Of love

Of hope

Of taking a stand

Against the world

And saying

"The world made the outside of me

Ugly

That does not mean

The inside has to be,

Too."                   


	3. Darkness

This thing crawls around inside you, slick and black as night

It feels heavy and angry

Just like you

Filled with anger and hate and too sharp a tongue

That darkness fills you up inside and eats you alive from the inside out

Who knew it liked rotting meat?            


	4. Shining

Look at you, radiant and golden

Eyes bright

Full of life

You had plans in your head

So excited to act them out

But they were never so great

Though they were in good conscious

And the sun was shining bright as ever

Glinting in those beautiful eyes

When you committed your crime


	5. Brilliance

Brightest in the sky

In the water

In the air

Glistening smile

Glistening skin

Glistening personality

From your hands comes this

Love

Im never sure I deserved

You have always been gentle and tender

Brilliant like the sun

Like beams of light

Brilliance has always been apart of you                      


	6. Chosen

In the early days

Of your life

You were chosen to know things

That others could not

It was up to you to use those powers

As you saw fit

Now you are older

And found a place in society

And use them to warn others of 

Danger

Before it can catch them

But you’ve always had the idea

‘What if’

Like ‘l’appel du vide’

The call of the void

You wonder what if you never told anyone

And let them fall

Though you have no want to act on it

This call

You always think

“It’s human nature to wonder

Isn’t it?”


	7. Dew

Here for a moment

In the sunrise

When the mist and fog

Have made themselves at home

You have been simple

And difficult

Never what anyone expected

You were here in the morning

With dew on the grass

And covering your feet

And now you are gone

But I cannot see the tracks

You must have left behind


	8. Amber

I found you

Sealed in amber

Something precious, and older than time itself

Dripping sap and honey from your lips

Shining like the sun

You must have had the stars speckled onto you

Like sugar

The world decided

You were so important

It sealed you up safe and sound

Precious and highly regarded in memory

Forever


End file.
